


lose your minds

by WondrousTidings



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, exCEPT THAT I AM, im not ashamed, im p sure mikey and frank are like 17 in this so, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wants to try something. Frank and Gerard...are more than on board</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose your minds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In My Blood Like Holy Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314865) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> god i suck at summaries this fic is better than it sounds.  
> WARNING: watersports ahead! dont like dont read! etc etc etc  
> this is a dom!gee sub!mikey fic w/ frank somewhere in the middle, although their positions aren't that clearly emphasized here. also- inspired by sena's lovely in my blood like holy wine work. one of my fav fraycest fics. y'all should check it out. also- this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own, sorry if it sucks.  
> EDIT: if you like this, maybe check out the kinky bandom prompt meme 2k16?? its super kinky and filled with gross kinky fic like this! check it out, leave a prompt, etc.

“Hey Frank, I gotta talk to you for a sec,” Gerard called out from the kitchen. Frank and Mikey had been talking in the living room, getting ready to leave for school when his voice drifted into the room. They looked at each other for a second before Mikey shrugged.  
“Go ahead, see what he wants. I’ll meet you at the bus stop,” he said quietly before pecking his boyfriend on the lips. He grabbed his backpack before walking lazily out the door. Frank turned toward Gerard’s voice, entering the low-lit kitchen. He was immediately cornered into the wall, thick thighs bracketing his small body. Gerard claimed his mouth, pushing a low groan out of him.

“Today,” Gerard whispered into the shell of his ear. Frank shuddered.

They’d talked about this before, low voices in the dark of Gerard’s room, Mikey pressing his forehead into the pillow in shame. His voice had been muffled but steady, describing exactly the kind of things he wanted done to him. The soft confessions petered out into embarrassed silence. Gerard had turned him around and fucked him, hard and fast, pushing dirty secrets out of his little brother with fast strokes. Mikey had told them he wanted to be surprised, wanted it to be any random day. A fucking Tuesday. He had a safeword, but Frank doubted he would need it. Gerard had some kind of freaky telepathy that allowed him to tell exactly when Mikey had been pushed too far.

So it was today, then. Frank could deal with that. He had a physics test but he could blow that off. He was definitely going to college someday, but he was thinking about taking a gap year. Gerard had already assured him and Mikey that they were always welcome to stay with him when he got an apartment out in Hoboken, and Frank had already secured a job at the local music store giving guitar lessons post-graduation. He didn’t really know what Mikey was going to do, but that didn’t matter. Mikey had Frank and Gerard, and Gerard had Frank and Mikey, and Frank had Mikey and Gerard, and really it was just a big, gay, incestuous threesome of support. 

Frank laughed in his head at the thought of calling it that. He was about to bring it up with Gerard when the older man ground his thigh into Frank’s straining cock. Frank’s mouth opened slightly as he panted for breath. Suddenly Gerard’s weight was gone, replaced with cold, empty air. Gerard leaned down to wipe some spit from the corner of his mouth. “You’re going to miss your bus,” he said quietly, a smirk playing at the corners of his eyes. Frank nodded breathlessly, not taking his eyes off of Gerard’s puffy mouth for a second. He was sure he looked worse, sure that Mikey and everyone else on the bus was going to be able to tell what he had just been doing. Gerard pushed him lightly out of the kitchen and then the front door. “Bye, Frankie,” he said playfully, wiggling his fingers flamboyantly. Frank flipped him off.

He had to run to make it to the bus in time, arms flailing as he struggled to alert the bus driver that he wasn’t on board yet. Mikey looked at him from the top of the bus stairs, barely containing his laughter as he stared at him over his shoulder. Frank threw up his hands defensively, letting out a frustrated groan.

“I have short legs, fight me!” he said, playfully shoving at Mikey’s back as he walked way too slowly down the bus aisle. Mikey laughed and pulled him to sit down in the very back seat. All the other kids on the bus looked at them weirdly, as if laughing and physical contact were illegal. Frank and Mikey flipped them off simultaneously.

Frank looked back at Mikey intensely for a second, until Mikey began to squirm. Frank wanted to hug him, kiss him lightly on his cheeks and eyelids. He wanted to show him some kind of affection, but neither of them were out yet. It wasn’t really a problem, per se, more of an obstacle neither of them had the energy to tackle. Mikey looked at him trustingly, eyes open and bright.

“Today,” Frank whispered lovingly, tracing his finger up Mikey’s leg towards his crotch. He tried to cover the nervousness fluttering in his stomach as he stopped his hand inches from the small tent in Mikey’s pants. The other boy blanched, taking in another breath sharply. Frank could tell that Mikey was just as nervous as he was, if not more. “You still on board?” He asked tenderly, moving his hand to stroke up and down Mikey’s arm, his fingers catching lightly on his boyfriend's shirtsleeve. Mikey nodded quickly, his pupils large and lust filled. Frank cracked a grin poking him in the belly. “Calm down, dude, I haven’t even done anything yet,” he said, trying to make the situation lighter, less tense. He couldn’t fuck Mikey on the bus, couldn’t fuck him without Gerard there watching, not anymore.

Not since that night. 

They still fooled around by themselves, while Gerard was in class, quick, messy handjobs, silent blowjobs in the janitor’s closet. But Frank and Mikey made the decision that they wouldn’t fuck unless Gerard was there. Sometimes he didn’t even participate, just sat silently, working on his latest project (or at least pretending to work) as Frank shoved his cock quickly in and out of Mikey, gripping his hips tight enough to leave fingerprint bruises on Mikey’s pale skin. At school, Frank would always press his fingers tightly into Mikey’s bruises through his clothes, unbeknownst to their friends and teachers, God, since when has public sex turned him on? Gerard was the one with the exhibitionist streak, not him. Although maybe the older boy was rubbing off on him. 

Frank nearly fell over into Mikey’s lap at the dirty double meaning of his thought. It broke the silent sexual tension threatening to teeter into awkwardness. Mikey laughed and pushed him off of his lap.

“You’re some kind of fucking monkey, man,” he said, but there was no heat in his voice. Frank pushed his face into Mikey’s. “You loooove me,” he sang softly into his ear. Mikey grumbled lightly, shoving Frank into the bus window. Frank gasped at the feeling of Mikey’s hard cock pressed against his ass through four layers of clothing, four fucking layers, and he’s still turned on so fucking much. Mikey growled lowly in his ear. 

“Enough.” Frank sighed, his warm breath fogging up the cold bus window. Mikey quickly let go of Frank’s wrists turning around to stare at the seat in front of him before any other students looked their way. The bus pulled into schoolyard (fucking finally) and Frank let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. Mikey looked at him silently for a minute before standing, grabbing his bag and Frank’s hand, and walking out into the freezing cold. The walk to the front doors of the school was short. 

Frank separated from Mikey to head to his locker on the second floor, but not before buying his boyfriend a Coke from the vending machines. To anyone else, it looked like a friend helping out a bro who had forgotten his wallet, but not to Frank and Mikey. Frank pressed the cold bottle into Mikey’s hands, closing his fingers around it.

“Don’t want you to get dehydrated,” he whispered. Mikey nodded obediently, uncapping the bottle and chugging it, his Adam’s Apple working furiously. Frank watched his pink lips, wrapped obscenely around the bottle. He nodded forcefully before turning on his heel and stalking to his locker. He got his combination wrong four times before he could still his shaking hands enough to correctly twist the tiny little dial. 

The entire day was hell. His physics test went horribly, either from lack of studying or the fact that his brain couldn’t stop thinking about Mikey’s pretty lips. Probably the second one. Okay, he thought as his cock started to harden, definitely the second one. He couldn’t even look forward to it when school was out. Gerard was probably going to make them wait, forever in favour of the virtue of patience. It was ridiculous. So he sat in his first hour physics class, staring at his test hopelessly. He filled in some bullshit about Edison and turned it in.

He dragged Mikey into their favourite janitor’s closet (it locked from the inside with one of those slidey locks, so there was no way anyone could get in, even with a key). “Need you to suck me,” Frank murmured into Mikey’s skin, moaning when the taller boy reached under his shirt and lightly tweaked his nipples. Mikey nodded silently, dropping smoothly to his knees and reaching for Frank’s zipper. Frank groaned when Mikey finally wrapped his mouth around his dick. He had been aching hard since Mikey had pinned him against the bus window. He mouthed silent pleas against his arm as he started to thrust into Mikey’s gloriously hot mouth. He tugged on the other boy’s hair before coming into his mouth, fast and hard. Mikey swallowed it all, wiping his hand on the back of his mouth. 

Frank knelt down in front of Mikey, reaching for his dick when Mikey batted his hand away. His eyes flitted from Frank’s face to the bulge in his jeans, to the door. Frank nodded, understanding. 

“Okay,” he said softly, gripping Mikey’s hand. “Okay.” Mikey grinned, pulling Frank’s hand to his face, pressing a chaste kiss to the inside of his palm. Frank helped his boyfriend up off the ground, pushing lightly on the tent in his jeans just to tease. Mikey whimpered quietly against Frank’s neck, putting more of his weight against the smaller man. “Wow, easy there tiger,” Frank said, pushing back on Mikey until he was balanced on his own two feet. “I’ll leave now, then you follow five minutes later, ‘kay?” he said, holding the doorknob in his hand, waiting for Mikey’s confirmation. 

“Yeah, yes, I know. Surprisingly, I have done this before,” he said cheekily. Frank swatted him on the ass when he turned around to grab his jacket that had fallen to the ground. Frank was gone before Mikey could retaliate. 

The day got slightly better as it went on. Frank’s dick was spent and happy in his jeans, although not without valiant effort. Frank kept his eyes on his desk when Ms. Lipowski leaned over her desk to grab her pen, thank you very much. He was actually quite proud of himself when he made it to lunch without popping a boner once. If there was a sex-olympics, he would totally win. Sexlympics. Incredible, he thought as he saw Mikey waving to him from their lunch table. 

He sat with Mikey and their friends at lunch, as per usual. Today, though, he bought Mikey an extra bottle of water from the student cafe. He passed it carefully to Mikey, ignoring Pete’s confused look. Mikey took the bottle and upturned it, chugging it just like he had the Coke earlier. Frank could hardly tear his eyes away, the movement of Mikey’s throat too much for him to handle. His dick took a sudden and definite interest in this new development. Gabe howled from the other end of the table, pumping his fist in the air as Mikey finished the water and gave the empty bottle back to Frank. He shoved it into his backpack, unsure why Mikey wanted him to have it. 

They finished lunch, the rest of the table rowdy and uncontrollable. Frank couldn’t bring himself to join. Mikey was….Mikey was doing this. Mikey was agreeing to this wholeheartedly. Not just that, Mikey was enjoying this. Frank couldn’t get that thought out of his head. This wasn’t just him indulging in one of Gerard’s fantasies (although Frank would be lying if he said he didn’t like it as well). This was Mikey, his pants tented obscenely under the table, his foot trailing lightly up and down Frank’s leg. This was Mikey having fun. His food stuck in his throat as Mikey smiled innocently at him, taking another sip of juice, God, where did that come from? How could he even take it anymore? 

Frank stood up abruptly, dumping the uneaten meatloaf in the trash before sliding his tray into the rack. He saw Mikey following him out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, grabbing Mikey’s arm and pulling him into an empty classroom. He trailed his hand down Mikey’s shirt, stopping to poke at Mikey’s slightly engorged bladder. Mikey whimpered softly, squirming to get out of Frank’s grip. Frank dropped his hand, letting his head fall to rest on Mikey’s bony shoulder. Mikey spun them around, slamming Frank into the whiteboard. Frank winced as the marker tray dug painfully into his back. Mikey licked up and down Frank’s throat, stopping to bite at the underside of Frank’s jaw. 

 

“I want this, Frankie. Remember?” Mikey whispered in his ear, licking down his hairline and sucking a bruise into Frank’s neck. Frank moaned and pushed his hips into Mikey and damn he was hard again? Teenage fucking sex drive, man. “Frank? You hear me? I brought this up. I’m the one who asked for this. I want this.” Mikey was blabbering now, whispering nothings into Frank’s ear as he continued to rub himself into Frank’s crotch. Frank’s head flung back and forth, want and need coursing through his body, his aching dick. Mikey pulled away, resting his hands on Frank’s hips. He looked the smaller boy straight in the eyes and said, with no shame whatsoever, “I am going to piss myself in front of you and Gee tonight, and I’m going to fucking love it.” 

If anyone ever asks Frank what happened right then, he will always deny that he came in his pants like a 14 year old. However. That is exactly what happened. 

As Mikey pulled away from Frank, eyes gazing in wonder at the growing wet spot on the crotch of his jeans. Fuck, he was never going to get that out. Is he really going to walk around school all day with a goddamn come stain on his jeans? 

“We’re going home now,” Mikey said quietly, taking his jacket off so he could tie it around the front of Frank’s jeans, discreetly hiding the obnoxiously large stain on his jeans. God, the things he did for he boyfriends. Mikey pulled Frank out of the classroom, hustling him down the hallway towards the music room. It had been unused for years, after the music budget had been cut, so the back door was always open. They weren’t stopped, thank God. The Way house was within walking distance, so the boys settled into a comfortable silence.

It took almost a half hour to make it back home, but Mikey was already squirming. Frank could tell all the liquid he had been drinking was starting to have a real effect on him. It made something stir in his lower stomach. I can’t believe this, he thought, I literally just fucking came. Could he come for a third time tonight? Looking over at Mikey, all his fears were squashed at the desperate look of concentration on Mikey’s face. Concentrating on holding it, his brain supplied unhelpfully. He’s waiting for Gee. 

The arrival at the Way house could not be more appreciated by the two boys. They shed their winter layers before bounding downstairs. At this point, Mikey couldn’t move very fast without having to stop and hold himself every few seconds. Frank groaned loudly, the sound of it bouncing off the walls of the stairway. He heard shuffling from inside Gee’s room. The older Way brother stepped into the small landing next to the stairs. His eyes widened at the sight of them, from Frank’s jeans stained (the jacket had shifted in their race downstairs) to the absolute look of desperate on Mikey’s face.

“In,” he said, his voice hoarse with arousal. Frank grabbed Mikey’s hand, pulling him down the rest of the stairs and into Gerard’s room. Mikey could barely move, hands glued to his crotch, eyes flitting around the room nervously. Gerard picked up Mikey bridal style, depositing him gently onto the bed. He pulled off Mikey’s shirt, then attempted to pull of his skinny jeans without jostling Mikey’s oversensitive bladder too much. Mikey whimpered as Gerard finally slipped his jeans and boxers over his ankles, throwing them to the ground. Mikey sighed as the weight was lifted from his bladder. Gerard disappeared upstairs, and Frank could hear him rattling around the kitchen for a second before he bounded back into his room. He held up a full glass of water, and Mikey whimpered. 

“God,” he said, his voice cracking, “Please,” he shook his head as Gerard drew nearer. The older boy put the water on his bedside table and stroked Mikey’s forehead softly, pressing small kisses into his hairline. 

“Don’t worry, baby, it’s for after. Not right now, you don’t have to drink it,” he whispered softly into Mikey’s ear. “Frank?” he asked, turning around to catch sight of the smaller boy. “Come here, hold his hand,” he said, turning to grab something off of his bookshelf. Frank stumbled to sit in his place, stroking softly at Mikey’s bony fingers. He shushed him when Mikey started to squirm again, resting a hand lightly on Mikey’s abdomen. He cried out softly, but Frank continued to rub softly, barely there touches. 

“You’re so good Mikey, doing so good,” he said, emphasizing his praise. Mikey mewled, pain and pleasure mixing across his face. Gerard took Frank’s hand, pulling him away from his little brother. He mouthed at the back of the smaller man’s neck, right above his spine. Frank whimpered and twisted his head back to kiss Gerard. It was hot, open-mouthed and filthy, tongues sliding against teeth. Their impromptu make-out session was interrupted by soft moaning from the bed. The two boys looked over at Mikey, hands over his crotch. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, lips shiny and bitten red. 

“Please,” he whispered fervently, “God, please, I need you to- I need you t-” his voice broke off into a long groan. He clutched at himself repeatedly, squirming around on Gerard’s bed, trying to find a comfortable position, some way to relieve the ache in his bladder. Gerard stalked over to the bed, grabbing Mikey’s hair and lifting him into a brutal kiss. Okay, Frank thought, this is really happening. Gerard released Mikey’s head, letting it fall gently back onto the black bed sheets. He grabbed the stack of towels he had taken from his dresser and lifted Mikey’s body so he could lay them out under him. 

“Um,” Gerard began, looking unsure for the first time, “Can you um. Okay,” Gerard let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his greasy hair. He took a deep breath before he released his grip on his hair and sank to his knees next to the bed. He stroked lightly at Mikey’s damp forehead. He gestured for Frank to kneel next to him. They knelt there, together, Gerard stroking his little brother’s hair, Frank rubbing his arm lightly. “Whenever you want,” Gerard said, barely above a whisper. “Whenever you want,” he repeated, scratching lightly at the base of his neck before pulling his hand back to Mikey’s hairline. Mikey nodded a little before he squeezed his eyes closed. Frank could feel Mikey shaking under his steady grip on his arm. 

Mikey was still shaking, his every muscle tense and his forehead beaded with sweat. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, leaving small half-moon crescents on his palms. Frank was about to suggest that they could back out, that they could carry Mikey to the bathroom instead, when Gerard reached over and grabbed Frank’s arm with his free hand. He shook his head slightly, saying no. It was that stupid freaky sibling telepathy again. Mikey didn’t need to stop, so they didn’t. Frank gripped harder on Mikey’s arm, and then heard a gasp. He pulled his eyes from Gerard’s face to Mikey. He felt Mikey’s body slacken beneath him, felt rather than saw when the first streams began. The warm liquid sprayed rather violently upward, against Mikey’s lower abdomen, and all over Gerard’s arms. Frank caught a bit on his face and he almost groaned aloud at the sensation. He could see the relief and gratefulness outlined beautifully on Mikey’s face. He breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t even move. He just stared.

It felt like hours before it stopped, Mikey’s lower abdomen, thighs, and cock covered in piss. All of a sudden his view was blocked by Gerard moving over him to kiss his brother. Frank reached down and started palming himself through his jeans, and fuck, why did he still have clothes on? He scrambled at the zipper on his jeans before standing up to tug them off and throw them on top of Mikey’s. He was struggling to tear his shirt off of his body Goddammit when Gerard pulled him toward the door. He was carrying Mikey again, his lithe body tucked perfectly into Gerard’s shoulder. Frank followed the brothers upstairs to the bathroom, staring intently at the wallpaper to try and ignore his raging boner. 

Gerard stood in the doorway, Mikey’s head lolling on his shoulder. “Do you wanna…” he trailed off, gesturing with his shoulder towards the bath tap. Frank scrambled to twist the hot and cold dials until the temperature was steaming but comfortable. Gerard tenderly settled Mikey in the slowly rising water. Mikey grunted contentedly as he arranged his limbs so he could fit nicely in the bath. He rolled his head toward Gerard and Frank. 

“You should suck him off,” he whispered into Gerard’s hair. Frank sucked in a breath. This night was supposed to be about Mikey, about what he wanted, he couldn’t take advantage of that. But Gerard was already turning towards him, already tugging down his boxers, grabbing his shaft lightly before sucking the head of his dick into his soft mouth and oh my God. Gerard’s mouth was hot and wet and just perfect suction. The afternoon had been long and his dick had been hard for hours, so it took about six thrusts into Gerard’s talented mouth before he came with a groan down his throat. Gerard unzipped his jeans quickly, grabbed his cock from his pants (he wasn’t wearing underwear, did he even own underwear?) He thrust into his fist twice before coming all over his hand and the bathroom floor. He rose gingerly from where he had been kneeling on the ground, reaching up to balance himself on Frank’s shoulder.

Frank caught him before he could fall over. He set Gerard down on the edge of the bathtub, bringing his head to rest on the opposite wall so that his body stretched out across the water. Mikey hummed contentedly, reaching up to stroke Gerard’s thigh. Frank crawled in under Gerard, settling in the water in between Mikey’s legs. He could feel Mikey’s cock pressing against his back, but when he tried to grind back on it Mikey protested and pushed him forward. Gerard lolled his head towards Frank. 

“We’ll wait til later, ‘kay?” he said sleepily. Mikey breathed out a sigh of relief. Frank shrugged and choose to settle comfortably with his head on Mikey’s chest instead. He had some pretty sweet boyfriends.


End file.
